


Warm

by fandomsinabluebox1998



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, One Shot, Protective Merlin, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Magic, Slightly pining Arthur, even in his sleep, loyal Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsinabluebox1998/pseuds/fandomsinabluebox1998
Summary: Arthur wakes up to a cold night, and a warm servant.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, cute little one-shot of Merthur cuddles and fluff.

Arthur Pendragon was freezing. 

 

He opened his eyes, staring at the dark forest treetops, his breath making damp clouds in the cold air above his face. He slowly turned his head, towards the centre of their makeshift campsite. 

No wonder he was damned cold, the fire had died. 

 

As Arthur’s eyes adjusted to the dark he noticed Merlin lying very close to him, sound asleep. Arthur looked past his sleeping servant, noting the pile of ashes where the fire used to be. Arthur shivered, his royal chainmail ruthless when exposed to the cold. He shifted, debating whether or not to get up and restart the fire. 

He and Merlin had been in Cenred’s kingdom, hunting the forests for Sir Leon and Gwaine, who had been gathering information about Cenred’s army, and had vanished a week earlier. Arthur set out as soon as he was able, taking only Merlin, to pass through Cenred’s land as quietly as possible. 

 

Suddenly Arthur heard a noise, a soft muffled groan, and he stopped. He held his breath, his eyes scanning the surrounding trees, years of battle and hunting experience making his adrenaline rise. 

The noise came again, louder, and more urgent, and his gaze shifted to its source, his sleeping servant. Merlin was mumbling in his sleep, twitching and frowning. Arthur couldn’t make out what he was saying, only a quick scared tone of voice. 

Arthur shifted closer to his friend, leaning his weight on his elbow. “Merlin.” he spoke softly, gently shaking Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin continued to breathe quickly, turning his head, deep in a nightmare. Arthur shook him harder, trying to snap Merlin out of it. 

“Merlin” he whispered again, more urgently this time. “It’s all right, you’re just dreaming.” 

 

Merlin’s twitching and whimpering continued, and suddenly Merlin rolled over, arm flailing ungracefully over Arthur’s body, knocking the King onto his back. 

“Christ-Merlin!” Arthur groaned, surprised and slightly winded after the unexpected force. 

Merlin’s unconscious cries grew quieter, and Arthur lay still, unsure of how his sleeping servant ended up laying across his chest, wiry but strong arm pinning him down.

Merlin’s breath was slowing down, and he now lay still, half his body draped over Arthur’s. Arthur let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His hot air hung in another small cloud above him, cold surrounding his limbs. 

 

“Merlin.” He tried pushing his servant off of him, at first with minimal force. Merlin barely moved. Arthur had always considered Merlin to be thin and scrawny, practically drowning in his baggy clothes. Now though, he felt heavy, his torso dead weight across Arthur’s chest. 

 

Arthur huffed out another breath, the strength of Merlin’s arm heavy against his chest. Before he could try moving Merlin off of him again, he heard Merlin mumble again, in a language he couldn’t quite grasp. There seemed to be a warm wind blowing above them, and Arthur started to feel a slow, strange warmth, seemingly coming from where Merlin’s hand was pressed against his side. 

He frowned in the dark, unsure of whether he was really feeling some heat radiating off of Merlin, or it was just his frozen, desperate imagination. 

The heat spread from Merlin’s hand, slow at first, the sweet warmth sinking into Arthur’s body. Arthur sucked in a gasp as it reached across his chest, following the line of Merlin’s arm. Within a minute, the strange warmth had spread to Arthur’s entire body, the last icy prick of the night melted by the strange force. 

Arthur’s breath still made clouds, but he did not feel the cold, and his breathing came slower, relaxed and warm. 

“Merlin.” Arthur whispered, turning his head to try and see his servant’s face. Merlin’s pale features could be made out, even in the darkness, and Arthur saw his servant’s eyes still closed, his unconscious frown gone. Merlin fidgeted in his sleep, pulling Arthur closer, and Arthur felt the newfound heat rise into his face. Out of habit and awkwardness, Arthur's gaze searched the campsite, ensuring no one had seen what had happened in the last few minutes. 

Of course, they were alone. 

Arthur sighed in relief, grateful the Camelot knights weren't with them. They already teased and bantered enough about how close him and Merlin were, how they couldn't stand being apart for more than a day. They weren't wrong of course, there had always been a strong _connection_ of sorts between the King and his loyal servant. Not that Arthur would admit that to the knights. 

Arthur and his sleeping servant lay on the ground, a warm tangle of limbs surrounded by coldness that they could not feel. Arthur could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness, now that he was no longer cold and uncomfortable. He felt Merlin's warm breath against his neck, and Arthur found no desire within himself to pull away. 

Daybreak would no doubt bring danger and risk, with their continued journey into Cenred's kingdom to rescue his men. It was even possible that they might not make it out alive. But for now, the King was safe and comfortable, laying with his loyal servant and friend, wrapped up in the warmth and familiarity of the two of them.

Whatever tomorrow brought, Arthur would face it, with Merlin at his side, just like it had always been. 

For now, Arthur Pendragon was warm. 

 


End file.
